Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation
WEDF WEDF is a Smackdown vs Raw 2010 create a wrestler fed on youtube. Unlike other feds like SCAW, UWO, or DWA that prefer to use celebrities, WEDF is completely different than those feds. WEDF opts to use real life wrestlers along with a few original caws like Danny Jackpot, Oshujax, Suspect, Matt Eichorn and many more. WEDF has four weekly episodic shows named Raw, Smackdown, United, and DCO. WEDF made its splash onto the caw world on August 4th, 2008 having their first show, iCAW Raw, which later on became WEDF Rawar, and is now referred to as WEDF Raw. WEDF is split into two brands, Raw and Smackdown and like New-WWE, WEDF is now against using the usual caw method of naming shows, however their Click per Views do not follow this method due though. United also doesn't follow the method of Raw and Smackdown names, and its show is similar to Superstars, where usually the undercard superstars have a chance to shine. DCO is a new brand referred to as Developmental CAW Organization, formerly owned by Danny Jackpot, and is now owned by the WEDF Owner, and like before DCO is a place to groom new original caws who haven't had their break yet in other caw leagues. RAW Superstars *Abyss (heel) *Big Show (heel) *CM Punk (face) *Danny Jackpot (face) *Disco Inferno (face) *Dolph Ziggler (heel) *Ezekiel Jackson (heel) *Hulk Hogan (face) *JBL (heel) *Jeff Hardy (heel) *John Cena (heel) *John Morrison (heel) *Kofi Kingston (face) *Kurt Angle (face) *Mick Foley (face) *Mr. McMahon (heel) *Primo (heel) *Randy Orton (tweener) *Ric Flair (heel) *Rikishi (face) *Rob Van Dam (heel) *Santino Marella (face) *Scotty 2 Hotty (face) *Shane McMahon (face) *Shawn Michaels (face) *Stone Cold (face) *Suspect (face) *The Miz (heel) *The Rock (face) *Triple H (face) *Val Venis (face) Smackdown Superstars *Bobby Lashley (heel) *Boogeyman (face) *Booker T (face) *Bret Hart (heel) *Brock Lesnar (heel) *Chavo Guerrero (heel) *Chris Jericho (face) *Christian (face) *'Dashing' Cody Rhodes (heel) *David Hart Smith (face) *Edge (heel) *Elijah Burke (heel) *Finlay (heel) *Goldberg (face) *Jack Swagger (heel) *Kane (face) *Mark Henry (face) *Matt Hardy (face) *M.V.P. (heel) *Mr. Kennedy (face) *Paul Burchill (heel) *Rey Mysterio (face) *R-Truth (face) *Sheamus (heel) *Shelton Benjamin (heel) *Theodore Long (face) *The Great Khali (face) *Tyson Kidd (face) *Undertaker (face) *Vickie Guerrero (heel) *William Regal (heel) *Zach Starr (heel) *Zack Ryder (heel) DCO Superstars *Adam Edge *Bryce Kanyon *Caylen Rogers *CJ Wizard *El Rojo Mexico *Gregory Black *Jason Matthews *Johnny Rocker *Mason Kronik *Matt Eichorn *Oshujax *Rick The Fisherman *Ryan ReX *Ryan Terian *Swagg3r =WEDF Champions= WEDF Triple Crown The Triple Crown is an achievement rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins a World championship (WEDF, or WEDF World Heavyweight) a Mid-Card championship (Intercontinental, or United States), and a Tag championship (either the World Tag Team or WEDF Tag Team). The Triple Crown can be won multiple times if a superstar wins all three tiers of titles more than once. So far no superstar has completed a Triple Crown List of potential Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of two levels) that can complete the Triple Crown by winning one championship. Those who are deceased, retired, or otherwise not employed with WEDF are not listed. A triple crown requires a World Championship (WEDF or World, midcard, being a US or IC title, and a tag team title, either WEDF or World). WEDF Grand Slam Another acheivement possible rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins a World championship (WEDF or World) a Mid-Card championship (Intercontinental, or United States),a Tag championship (either the World Tag Team or WEDF Tag Team) and A Tertiary Championsip (Hardcore). The Grand Slam can be won once they acheive all four Championships in WEDF. So far no superstar has completed a Grand Slam. List of potential Grand Slam Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of three levels) that can complete the Grand Slam by winning one championship. Those who are deceased, retired, or otherwise not employed with WEDF are not listed. WEDF Alumni and former talent *Batista *Carlito *Cody Rhodes *Smokey *Ted DiBiase *Umaga Where to find WEDF You can find WEDF on the following sites: http://www.youtube.com/user/InternetCAWrestling http://www.youtube.com/user/Sportsperson365 http://www.dailymotion.com/WEDFederation Season One CPVs: *WEDF Lashing Back *WEDF Fate of Champions *WEDF One Night Stand *WEDF Last Resort *WEDF Survival of the Fittest *WEDF Royal Reckoning *WEDF Rasslemania =Other WEDF Shows= *Saturday Morning Main Event *ECCW *United *Flame *DCO (WEDF)